The present invention relates to photovoltaic devices, and more particularly the present invention is related to a flexible photovoltaic film cell with an iron diffusion barrier layer.
Today, Stainless steel foils and copper foils have been identified as potential flexible photovoltaic substrates for CIGS/CZTS. However, the past flexible photovoltaic film cells have significantly lower light conversion efficiency, because iron in stainless steel tends to diffuse up into the light absorber layer and interfere with the light absorber layer.